


New Beginnings

by magickmoons



Series: Countdown to 2010 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 2010, F/M, Father Figures, Friendship, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam drops by to see Hammond with some news</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



**August 2003**

"I'm sorry to drop in on such short notice, Sir." Sam smiled apologetically at George, who easily waved away her concern. As much as he was enjoying retirement, and as much as he valued the chance to be involved in the daily lives of granddaughters, he found that he missed his adopted family of the SGC more than he had anticipated.

"You know you never need an invitation, Sam. I'm happy to see you any time you can visit."

She nodded. "Of course. This is a lovely place here," she added, looking around at the homey sitting room. After the Goa'uld had been defeated and the functions of the SGC subsumed by other agencies, George had gracefully retired from his service and moved into the in-law addition his daughter had had built on to her house years ago in hopes of his arrival. He loved being close to his granddaughters, and found the companionship of his family close at hand helped to lessen some of the culture shock as he eased into 'normal' life for the first time since his teens.

It couldn't be easy for any of them, he thought. Sam was the most overtly successful in making the transition, having been awarded a prominent position in the new Science Ministry months ago. George often caught glimpses of her on the news, attending professional or political events, accompanied by Joe Faxon: the first couple of the brave new world they were entering.

"I actually had some news, and I wanted to tell you in person," she said, standing nervously in the middle of the room.

"Oh?" he asked.

She took a deep breath and tugged absentmindedly at the hem of her shirt. He caught the glint of diamond on her finger before she said it. "Joe and I are getting married," she exhaled in a rush.

"Well, Sam, that's wonderful." The excited smile on her face told him how happy she was. They had all postponed their happiness for too long. He smiled back, and stood to pull her into a hug, pushing down his private misgivings. Aside from the fact that George was certain that there was almost no one out there who has good enough for Sam, he had some serious concerns about Faxon's role in negotiating the Aschen treaty, although there was still no substantive proof of any duplicity. But still, his instincts told him that Joe Faxon was a good man.

George thought briefly about sharing his suspicions with Sam, but Jacob had wanted her kept far away from their investigation, such as it was, into the Aschen. And for good reason apparently; he suppressed a shudder as he remembered the report of Jacob's death crossing his desk, so soon (too soon) after they had agreed that Colonel O'Neill had been right: there was a problem.

Now Jack was a recluse, discredited and disavowed, and Jacob was dead. In the weeks following Jacob's death, George had waited for his role to be brought to light, but so far, he seemed to have escaped detection. So he wouldn't tell Sam, wouldn't tell anybody on Earth, that he had doubts about the Aschen, that he was still following up rumors of an underground movement on one of the Aschen Confederated planets. Not a word until he had concrete proof.

He squeezed her tightly, then drew back. As he looked at her, he noticed a tinge of sadness under the excitement. "Sam, what's wrong?" he questioned gently, inviting her to sit on the couch with him.

She shook her head ruefully as she sat. "It's silly, really," she began. "I just, after the last few years, I had hoped that Dad would be here to walk me down the aisle."

She swiped away a few tears, and George sat quietly with his own grief for a minute. "Jacob would have been thrilled to do that. He always regretted the distance between you. And I know that he was just as happy as you were to have the chance to repair it."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll always be grateful for that." She paused and brushed her hand across her skirt, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles. "Sir, I was wondering, if it's not, well, I was hoping you might be willing to take his place." She looked at him hopefully.

A fond warmth filled him as he looked back at her, composing himself before answering. "I would be honored, on one condition."

She looked puzzled. "What's that, Sir?"

"That you drop the 'sir.' Neither of us is on the Air Force anymore; we're not with the SGC. How about George?"

She chuckled. "I can try."

"That's all I ask."


End file.
